


Shower mood

by ThatsNotMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal washing idk, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Come Eating, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shaving, but failed, eventually, how to dialogue, low-key pain play, sad attempt at writing feelings, shower, slow burn kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsNotMe/pseuds/ThatsNotMe
Summary: Oikawa could use some help washing up





	1. Chapter 1

It was friday evening, after practise, the team was already in the changing room, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi behind in the showers, because they were too caught up in their conversation to actually start washing up. But it was ok, it’s saturday tomorrow anyway and they can sleep in. Iwaizumi is already done with his washing and just stands there, enjoying the hot stream and waiting for his best friend. After a while, though, his eyes start to wander. To Oikawa, that is, his muscular back turned to him, his legs and his ass. Iwaizumi gulpes, but takes advantage of the fact that the boy is turned the other way and continues his observations. He watches his muscles work, as he washes himself, and the water wash away the soap and… what the heck is taking him so long anyway?

“Oi, Shittykawa. What’s taking you so long. Is one pair of hands not enough to wash your royal body?”

“Ah. Sorry, Iwa-chan. You know, shower is an important part of your hygiene. And I want to wash properly, so that at home I can just exfoliate and moisturize my skin. Let me just wash my hair and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Do what and what now to your skin?”

“Exfoliate and moisturize. You should do it to, Iwa-chan. It’s good for your skin and leaves it soft and smooth.”

Iwaizumi considered the answer. “Don’t you need to wash your back, too, Shittykawa?”

“Well, you know I’m flexible, but I’m not that flexible, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa laughed. “Don’t worry, I have a special brush at home, with which I can reach all parts of my body. For now, my back will have to wait.” he said playfully.

Iwaizumi kept staring at Oikawa’s back, while the latter went on to washing his hair. “You can always ask for help, you know.” he said quietly.

“What?” Oikawa peeked his head from under the stream. “Did you say something, Iwa-chan?”

Before he can think better of what he’s doing, Iwaizumi turns off his shower and moves in under Oikawa’s. “I said.” he puts his hands on both of Oikawa’s shoulders and pushes him lightly, so that he has again his back turned to Iwaizumi, Oikawa letting him, surprised by the sudden closeness. “You can always ask.” he finishes, and squeezes the boys shoulders.

“...Iwa-chan? What are you…”

“Give me the soap. I’ll wash your back.”

“You don’t need to, Iwa-chan. I told you, I have this…”

“Do you think a brush will do a better job then I will?” He stands there, letting the underlying proposition to sink in. After a while had past and there was no response, Iwaizumi lost his confidence and started to back off. “That was a stupid idea. Sorry. Forget I as…” Oikawa cut him off by passing him the soap, still turned the other way and not meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“No… You can… If you want to… I guess.”

Iwaizumi looks at the offered object and swallows loudly. The seriousness of the situation downs on him, too, eventually. He can’t back out now, though, not wanting to upset his friend. And so he takes the soap in his hand. “Yeah. I don’t mind… helping. If you’re ok with it.” he says and soaps up his hands and puts it away.

“Yeah. Ok… I’m.” Oikawa clears his throat and tries again. “I’m ok.” As good as it will get.

Iwaizumi exhales slowly and starts massaging the boy’s shoulders, feeling the tension in his body and trying to work out the knots a bit. “Relax.” he says, and moves his hands down, washing down the boy’s arms and under his armpits. Oikawa lets him explore his body, slightly moving the limbs to grant him a better access. The setter whimpers quietly when the hands brush over his chest, just barely missing his nipples, and then move down to his hips and stop there. Iwaizumi feels Oikawa hold his breath, as he starts to slide one hand slowly to his front. When he reaches his belly button and starts moving down, Oikawa grabs his hand and squeezes it in place. 

“Iwa-chan… don’t.”

“shh… It’s ok.” Iwaizumi says and waits for Oikawa to relax, then asks “Can I?” Oikawa doesn’t answer, but the grip on his hand loosens. Good enough, if you asked Iwaizumi. He grabs the soap from the holder with one hand and soaps up his hands again. He then returns to massaging the boy’s abdomen and down, his fingers grazing through Oikawa’s pubic hair. “It’s easier to keep clean when those are gone, you know?” Oikawa looks away embarrassed. “But it’s ok. I can help you with that later, too, if you want.” Iwaizumi moves his hand lower and grips firmly the base of Oikawa’s half-hard dick. The setter whimpers quietly, but doesn’t make any move to move away, which Iwaizumi interprets as approval and works the soap over the shaft in a couple of determined moves, then shifts his attention to the boy’s balls and fondles them gently until he decides they’re clean. Once he’s done, Iwaizumi let’s the stream of water wash away the remains of the soap, and places one hand back on Oikawa’s back, between his shoulder blades, and pushes lightly. “Bend forward a little. You can lean against the wall.” Oikawa lets himself be pushed ahead and puts his hands against the cold tiles. He turns his head and looks hesitantly at the boy behind him, whose soaping his hands again, giving special attention to every digit one at a time, and looks calmly at Oikawa’s now sticking out bottom. Oikawa goes red as a potato and covers his ass with one hand.

“No! Iwa-chan, don’t look.”

Iwaizumi grabs gently at Oikawa’s wrist and pulls the hand away. “It’s ok. Let me see. I’m gonna clean you.”

“No.” Oikawa gasps and tries to free his arm from the grip, which Iwaizumi lets him, but doesn’t allow him to cover himself. “You… don’t have to, Iwa-chan. I- I can do it myself, so…”

Iwaizumi considers the answer for a while, while Oikawa waits, partly turned to the wall, not knowing what to do. “Can you really?” he asks eventually.

“Y- Yes.”

“Ok, then.” Iwaizumi goes along and passes Oikawa the soap. “Here.”

Oikawa gulps, but slowly reaches with a shaky hand for the object. Iwaizumi moves, so that he’s standing behind the boy again, and waits patiently. When the boy doesn’t move for a longer while, Iwaizumi shifts on his feet. He puts a gentle hand on Oikawa’s biceps, but the boy still jumps, surprised. “Tooru? Are you ok? You know you don’t have to… do anything. If you don’t want to. I thought…”

“I’m ok, Iwa-chan. Just…” he inhales shakily “Give me a second.”

Iwaizumi lets out a breath to steady his voice and soothes the hand over the boy’s arm. “Ok.” He then drops the hand to his side and waits.

After a while, Oikawa straightens his back and leans back forward, putting his hands against the wall. Then he hesitantly reached the other hand behind him and started to slowly wash his cheeks, parting them from time to time, not enough, though, for Iwaizumi to see his entrance, especially through all of the foam.

“You know you should do the inside, too, right?” Iwaizumi could swear he saw Oikawa’s ears turn red, but the boy didn’t back off. Instead, he pushed one cheek to the side and probed at his hole. He hesitated for a brief second, but seemed to be very determined to do well. He pushed the tip of his finger inside, but took it out instantly with a hiss. He started to look back at his friend, but quickly looked back down, inhaled and tried to put the digit back inside. When the muscles refused him access, he let out a frustrated breath and tried using more force. Iwaizumi saw this, and gripped Oikawa’s wrist again to hold it still.

“It’s gonna hurt at first, because the muscles are not used to letting something enter you, but they will adjust with time. Try to relax them as much as you can and go slowly.” He felt the hand start to tremble in his grip. “Do you want to stop?” At that, Oikawa shook his head vigorously. “Ok. Then just breathe. May I… do it for you?” The trembling continued and the answer didn’t come for a while. “Oikawa? Try to answer me, ok?”

“Yeah…” the boy rasped at last with and cleared his throat. “Yes, ok...”

“Ok.” Iwaizumi let go of boy’s arm and guided it to the wall. “Then take a deep breath and then exhale slowly when I put it in. Also, you can try, um, like pushing out a little, as if you were… to make the muscles, you know, open up a bit.” he tried to explain awkwardly, shook his head to clear his mind and put one hand on the boy’s hip, pushing it gently to stick out even more and leaving it there. “Are you ready?” Oikawa gave him a quick, barely noticeable nod. “Talk to me, Tooru.”

“...Yes, I’m ready, Iwa-chan.”

“Ok. Then take a breathe and do what I told you.” He put his hand gently on Oikawa’s cheeks and then slid it between them. He felt the hole with his finger and exhaled slowly, to calm himself down, in the same time as Oikawa did. “Now relax and push.” He then added pressure, pushed his finger through the tight rim of muscles and continued slowly until it was all in. He then stopped and shifted his focus from the warmth around his finger to the boy in front of him. “See? That’s it. You did very well, Tooru. Are you ok?” Oikawa nodded unevenly and then swallowed and added quickly.

“Yes, I’m ok. It just…feels strange… inside.”

“Ok. That’s normal. Now stay still and I’m gonna wash you.” he squeezed Oikawa’s hip and started massaging the inside muscles of Oikawa’s ass. He saw Oikawa’s clenched fists on the wall and when he leaned to the side, he saw that the boy had also his eyes squeezed tightly. “You’re doing very good. I’m going to add another finger, ok? Bear with it a little more.”

“Yeah…” Oikawa gasped through the tightened throat. Iwaizumi slowly pushed a second digit in, at which he felt Oikawa’s muscles protest a little, but he didn’t slow down and was now working them both in and out of the boy. He did so for about a minute, Oikawa stiff and tensed throughout the whole thing, and then took the fingers out. He guided Oikawa’s body to the stream of water and washed the remains of soap from between his cheeks.

“I’m done.” Iwaizumi said and turned off the water. He looked at the boy, still leaning against the wall motionlessly and breathing somewhat evenly. “Can you turn around?” Iwaizumi asked, as he grabbed Oikawa’s towel from the hanger. Oikawa pushed himself from the wall on shaky hands and stood awkwardly in front of Iwaizumi with his gaze turned downwards, clenching and unclenching his fists, as if not covering his exposed, still half-hard member caused him physical effort. “Come on. Let’s get you warmed up.” Iwaizumi wrapped the towel around Oikawa’s shoulders and rubs his hands up and down boy’s body, then stopped, but left his hands on Oikawa’s body. “Are you ok?” he asked (for the millionth time in last half an hour). “Can you look at me, please? Does it hurt… anywhere?” Oikawa reluctantly raised his gaze, but was able to look his friend in the eye’s for only a brief second, before he dropped it again.

“Yes, I’m ok, Iwa-chan.” he sighed. “It just… stings a little… I guess.”

Iwaizumi hummed and grabbed his own towel, tying it around his waist. “Let’s go get dressed.” he said, guiding Oikawa to the changing room. They get dressed in silence, Iwaizumi looking from time to time to the other boy, who focused his complete attention on his clothes. Once they were done, Oikawa closed up the gym and Iwaizumi walked Oikawa to the bus stop in silence. When they were waiting he decided to clear the air by speaking up carefully and with consideration. “I don’t want us to become awkward with each other. If you wish to, I’m willing to pretend that today didn’t happen. However, I… I think our relation has potential for being more… intimate. Also… I really enjoyed today… But I leave the decision up to you. The most important thing for me is maintaining our relationship, above everything, in whatever form you will choose.” He looked at the other boy and added. “You don’t have to answer today. Just… do what feels right for you, and I will comply with no objections.”

Oikawa didn’t answer right ahead, neither did he make any move to suggest that he heard the words, just looking above Iwaizumi’s shoulder into the night. Finally, the boy seemed to have came to terms with himself, looked back at his best friend and smiled slightly, going back to his usual, cheeky self to some extent. “Ah, Iwa-chan, you always take such good care of me. What would I do without you. I guess… I could indeed use some help with my hygiene. After all, you constantly complain about how long does it take me in the bathroom. And I also...Today, I mean… I didn’t mind it. If you’re, like, ok with it, i guess.”

The tension fell from Iwaizumi’s face and he, too, smiled a little. “Yeah. You do take long in the bathroom.” he sighed and then looked intensely at Oikawa’s face. “I’m glad we… established it somehow.” And then in a lower voice. “In that case, I would like you to implement washing your insides into your everyday hygiene.” Oikawa’s smile dropped instantly and he gulped. In that moment, the bus appeared from behind the corner. “Starting tomorrow, since today we already did it. I won’t always be there to help you, but I will be checking on you regularly.” The bus stopped and the door opened. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, yeah? Get home safe.” He rushed the boy to the bus waved to him through the window. Then he turned around and walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t contact each other for most of the Saturday. Oikawa spent the day jumping from activity to activity, not really focusing on anything in particular, but not letting himself get a free minute either, in fear of letting his mind wander places he wasn’t ready to visit. It actually turned out with benefit for the house. He organised the things in the attic that stood there since they had moved in, he weeded the garden, which was also waiting for somebody to take pity on it and thoroughly cleaned his fish's aquarium. And his whole room, while he was at it, so that’s good, but Oikawa couldn’t help but feel more and more on his toes the later it got. Usually he would go wash up, put face-mask on and go sit in the bed in his pajamas and probably message Iwa-chan with some random stuff. And then fall asleep with the mask still on. Probably. But that’s not the point. But today he just can’t get anywhere near the bathroom without breaking out in cold sweat. And so he’s stuck on walking restlessly up and down his freshly cleaned room, biting himself over the matter of taking the simple shower. It’s not like Iwa-chan will  _ know  _ that he didn’t wash his… backside. But on the other hand, he did agree to trying this new… thing. Hygiene routine, let’s call it. And, if he were to be completely honest with himself, he didn’t particularly hated it when Iwa-chan washed him there. It did sting a little because of the soap and all but he did enjoy the… screw it, call him soft. He did enjoy the intimacy. And he didn’t want to disappoint his friend. I mean, he knew that Iwa-chan said it’s all up to him and that he’ll not hold it against him or treat him differently him if he decided to back off but still… He felt that Iwaizumi, too, enjoyed the connection and the closeness.

A sudden ringtone made Oikawa jump. He must have turned the sound on at some point in a day. He doesn’t usually do that, letting whoever is trying to reach him rot, for all he cares. You don’t reach Oikawa Tooru, he reaches you. If he feels like it. Your whole family could be burning and he would still not call you back if he was not in the mood for chit-chats. Having said that, his subconscious self apparently didn’t want him to miss any calls today. Without diving too deep into the matter, because it wouldn’t do anybody any good anyway, he looks at the screen. Iwa-chan. Shoot. Oikawa feels his heart speed up immediately and an instant need to flee and hide in the closet, but answers the phone nevertheless, not wanting to make his friend wait for him too long.

“Iwa-chan?” his voice comes out weaker than he expected.

“Oikawa.” pause. “How are you?”

“Um. I’m ok. I guess. And you?” he wants to facepalm himself so bad for this stiff, lame-ass answer but you have to excuse him, his brain is not functioning quite the way it should right now and he’s pretty sure he’s not breathing.

“Have you taken the shower yet?” Iwaizumi ignores his question, for the better, probably.

“Uh… No. Not yet.” 

“Why? It’s 11 in the evening.” Is it really that late? “You usually are done with your beauty procedures by now.” Oikawa tries and fails to chuckle.

“Yeah, you see… I had stuff to do, and it just… took longer than I expected.” Good save. Sounds legit. There’s silence on the other side of the line for a while.

“Are you… not comfortable with what we… um, established yesterday? Because if that’s the case, you know that I don’t expect you to…”

“I know, Iwa-chan. I’m ok. With everything. I want to.” Wow, I guess it’s all it took to make up his mind. “I will… I would tell you if I didn’t.”

“All right.” he sounded relieved. “But it’s still late. Why don’t you go wash up now, then, and call me when you’re done, then we’ll talk. I have something to ask you.” Aaand, Oikawa is not all that confident all over again. 

“Yeah.. Yes, ok.” he answers nevertheless.

“Is 15 minutes enough?”

“Um…”

“Ok, call me in 20.” and the line went dead. Great.

Oikawa makes his way to  the bathroom and just stands there in front of the shower. This is ridiculous. He shakes his head and takes off his clothes, folding them neatly and putting away. He steps from one foot to the other considering his options, and finding out that there’s actually not that many. And so he hesitantly steps in the shower.

The following couple of minutes pass by him washing with extreme care and concentration every part of his body except his middle area, but when he’s cleaner then he’s been in… like, ever, and that says something tbh, Oikawa is no slob and can take care of himself, thank you very much (except maybe that one place he’d never think of cleaning) and there’s nowhere else he can wash without ripping the skin, he finally gives up and gets to business. It’s better to have this quickly over  with, especially if it’s to make Iwa-chan happy. He soaps up his fingers and parts his buttcheeks with one hand. Even though nobody’s here, he still feels exposed and embarrassed. And it’s understandable. It’s not like people do that kind of things everyday… Right? 

After a couple of internal breakdowns, Oikawa finally manages to push the finger inside. His muscles immediately tense up, but he remembers Iwa-chan’s tips, makes himself relax and push against the finger lightly, and starts moving it in and out, the way he remembers his friend doing. The burn and the drag are there, but he consciously ignores them and adds the second finger. He works them for a while in and out of himself and once he’s finished, he quickly rinses himself, turns the water down and wraps himself in the fluffy towel. He remembers how Iwa-chan’s hands felt rubbing him through the material and warming him up. Ok, we’re definitely not going there. Oikawa puts on clean boxers and a T-shirt and heads back to his room, ignoring the sting in his lower half. He looks at his phone. 23:47 and one missed call from Iwa-chan. He bites his lip and quickly types: “Hey sorry it took this long  ~~ i was in the shower  ~~ (duh) r u asleep??” He hits send and is puts his phone down, only for the loud ass ringtone to fill the room. Oikawa jumps, again, and quickly picks up the phone, not to wake up the whole neighbourhood. 

“Iwa-chan, hi.”

“Is everything ok?” comes the reply. “I mean… what took you so long?”

“Uh… did it really? I just… washed very thoroughly, i guess.” he considers his own answer and goes potato-red. “I mean… yeah.”

“Oh. Well... that’s good, i suppose. Did you also do…”

“Yes.” Oikawa answers quickly, not ready to hear it being said out loud. “I did everything… you asked.”

“... did it... hurt?”

“...a little?” Iwaizumi considers “But I’m ok.” Oikawa adds quickly. Iwaizumi hums.

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“Um, yes, probably. Why?”

“Will your parents be home?”

“No? They’re renovating our summer house, I told you already.”

“Then I’ll come by at 19. Is that ok?”

“Well… yeah. I guess. If you want to.”

“Do  _ you  _ want to?” Iwaizumi let the question hung in the air. It took a moment for Oikawa to respond quietly.

“Yes. I want. To. You to come, that is. Yeah.”

“Then we’re settled.” Pause. “Goodnight, Tooru.” Iwaizumi hung up and Oikawa was left alone with his thoughts. What did he get himself into?

 

***

 

Iwaizumi comes at 19 straight, as he promised. Oikawa was twitching uncontrollably and checking the time every 5 minutes the whole day, anyway, so it’s probably better this way, honestly. 

Oikawa opens the door and hides his hands behind his back, not to let his friend see that they’re shaking. “Hi, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi holds a plastic bag up in the air “Have you eaten yet?” Oh. Oikawa’s eyes light up.

“No! Is it Mexican?”

“Yeah. I took your favourite. The one with olives, right?”

They head to the kitchen and eat the food straight from the containers, chatting about volleyball, school, life and volleyball again.  It is unexpectedly… normal. Domestic almost. And nice. Oikawa smiles slightly.

Once they’re done, though, the conversation gradually died down and they were left sitting silently at the dining table.

“So. Oikawa. Did you wash yet?” Oikawa’s cheeks go pink, but he answers quietly.

“No…”

“Do you mind if we do it now? I prepared someting for us for today, if you're ok with it.” The boy doesn’t answer right away.

“What is it?”

“I'll show you. Let’s move to the bathroom.” Iwaizumi ignores the question and stands, reaching a hand to his friend. “Come on.” Oikawa takes the hand hesitantly. Iwaizumi starts leading the way, but stops in the middle of his steps and turns around to look at Oikawa intensely. “You know you can always back down, right?” he considers the boy in front of him. “I mean… I know you said you’re fine with it and all, but… I don’t know, I just want to be sure, I guess. That you’re ok. That I won’t… hurt you. Or something. Some people use like a word? So when they’re… uncomfortable or… they say it and the other person knows… and I will stop. Immediately. So maybe we should, um, try this, too.” 

Oikawa listened closely. “Um… I don’t know… like what word?”

“So I… did some reading and, some people, for example, use colours? Like if I ask you, and you say green then I know I can, keep going, I guess. And yellow would mean that I should, check on you, or… something. Make a break. And then red is, you know. Stop. And I stop.”

“I see.” Oikawa considers. “It sounds… reasonable. Ok. Let’s do that.”

The tension fell from Iwaizumi’s face. “Oh. Good. Make sure to use it from now on, then. Anytime.”

“Ok, Iwa-chan.”

“Let’s go.” Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s hand and started leading him upstairs again. “Ok, now use the toilet if you need to and I will be with you in a minute.” he left Oikawa by the bathroom door and let himself in to the boy’s room, but stopped in the doorway, not recognising the room at a first glance. After the initial shock he made his way to the boy’s desk and unpacked his bag. He grabbed two of the items he had brought, came back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Can I come in?” 

Sound of something falling into the sink. “Um… Yeah…” Flushing of the toilet. “Yes…” More rumbling. “Come in.”

Iwaizumi exhaled and came in, closing the door behind him. He looked at the boy in front of him. Oikawa was standing in the middle of the bathroom playing with his too long sleeves, cheeks a light pink colour and eyes casted downwards. He looks beautiful.

“Take your clothes off, Tooru.”

The boy swallowed but started undressing slowly without a word, folding his clothes neatly and putting them away. He hesitated only for a brief second before taking off the boxers. Eventually he stood straight, stepping from one foot to the other and scratching his elbow with one hand, not knowing what to do with his hands. “You have a very nice body. Can you turn around?” Oikawa does and Iwaizumi hums approvingly. “Ok, now get in the bath and crouch down.” Oikawa complies and squats awkwardly while Iwaizumi turns on the shower. “Not too hot?” Oikawa shakes his head. “I brought this special liquid soap for intimate area so it shouldn’t sting that much. I will leave it for you to use during your washing.” Iwaizumi squeezed the liquid on his hand and reached forward, grabbing Oikawa’s soft dick. The boy hissed and tried to dodge his friend’s hand, but Iwaizumi quickly put his hand on the boys back and started to rub it up and down soothingly. The boy settled down and focused on calming down his breathing while Iwaizumi methodically washed his dick and balls. “Today we’ll also use this brush” he says as he retreats his hand and pours the soap over a duster-brush-shaped item. “Don’t worry.” he adds quickly when his sees Oikawa’s wary look “It’s made specially for this. It’s very soft and delicate. Here, touch it.” Oikawa reaches a hesitant hand. “See? It won’t hurt you in any way, I promise.” Iwaizumi looks down at his friend expectantly, as if waiting for the approval. 

And Oikawa gave it. “Ok.” he whispered.

“It won’t hurt.” Iwaizumi repeated, as if to reassure himself. “It may just feel a bit uncomfortable at first. And you have the colours, remember?” Oikawa nodded. “Then… I’m putting it in now. Remember what to do?” Oikawa nods once. “Can you run it over for me very quickly?” 

“Um.” Came a shaky voice. “Relax, breathe out and uh, push.”

“And the colours.”

“Yeah. And the colours. I’m ok, though.”

“Ok.” Iwaizumi lines the brush up with Oikawa’s entrance. “I’ll put it in slowly.” He adds pressure and feels the brush go past the rim of muscles. At the same moment he sees Oikawa’s hand clench on the edge of the tub and hears a quiet whimper. “Breathe.” he reminds and slowly pushes the brush further inside. Oikawa’s breath come out uneven. The boy is all tensed up, facing slightly away, but Iwaizumi sees his eyes are squeezed tightly. “Are you ok?” The boy doesn’t react. “Talk to me, Tooru.”

“Fine and dandy.” Oikawa snaps, and Iwaizumi stops abruptly.

“Um… If you want to stop…”

“No, Iwa-chan.” the boy sighs. “I’m fine. Just… keep going.” he says, not looking up.

“I…” Iwaizumi is lost for words.”I didn’t want to… maybe we should do this another time. I’ll just…” Oikawa sees the hand move back to his backside and grabs it immediately. He looks at his friends face, full of distress and huffs out a frustrated breath. Ugh.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.” He says quickly and tries to collect his thoughts. “I was just… It’s just… hard. Ok? But I’m ok. You can keep going. I… don’t hate this. It’s green. All right? It’s green.” It’s Iwaizumi’s turn to ignore his friend. “Is it… green, for you, too?” Oikawa hesitates and puts his hand over Iwaizumi’s where it rests on the edge of the bath and tries to meet his eyes. “Iwa-chan?” He smiles slightly, when his friend looks at him eventually. “Talk to me?” The boy breathes out.

“Yeah… I’m sorry, too. I just don’t want to hurt you. Maybe we should slow down?”

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa starts slowly and squeezes his friend’s hand. “ I’m ok. Really. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to. Ok? You know me. And I know you. And I trust you. I decided to trust you… with this, too. So… If  _ you’re  _ alright, can we… continue? I’m feeling kind of…” he trails off and looks behind himself significantly. Iwaizumi follows his gaze and snaps out of his doubts.

“Ah, sorry, sorry.” he takes the forgotten shower head. “Um… I will continue, then. Yes?” He looks at Oikawa and when met with a small nod, takes a breath and starts moving the brush slowly out. Oikawa turns back ahead and focuses on breathing, while still squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi moves the brush carefully in and out, taking it out completely every couple of moves to rinse it. Once he’s done, he cleans the brush and puts it away. Oikawa stays in his position and waits for him to finish. 

“Ok, you can stand up now.” Iwaizumi says and stands up himself, reaching for the towel. He wraps it around the boy and rubs his shoulders a couple of times, when he feels Oikawa lean forward unconsciously. Iwaizumi looks up and sees the boy has his eyes closed. He hesitates only for a brief second before wrapping his hands around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. Oikawa gasps quietly, surprised, but lets himself be embraced. They stay like that for a while, not talking.

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi says eventually. “For this… for trusting me. I… trust you, too. And I care for you. A lot. I would never intentionally hurt you.” his voice breaks a bit at the end.

“I know, Iwa-chan.”

Eventually, Iwaizumi moved back. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.” He helps Oikawa into a new pair of boxers and a T-shirt and they move to Oikawa’s room. The boy raised a questionable eyebrow at the items displayed on his desk.

“Uh…” Iwaizumi comes from behind and leads Oikawa away from the desk by a hand. “I had something else planned for today, but we will do it another time.” He comes to the boy’s bed and sits down. “How about an X files marathon?” Oikawa smiles at this.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Monday practise Iwaizumi has both of them stay behind and clean the gym, telling the team to go ahead, which results in them entering the showers when the others had already left. They wash up quickly and in silence. Once Oikawa is done with most of his body, he glances nervously at his friend, only to see him turn off the shower, wrap the towel around his waist and lean against the wall, looking back at Oikawa expectantly. Oikawa looks down and slowly turns around, putting his feet slightly apart and one hand on the wall. He soaps up his hand and starts to wash between his buttcheeks. Then he moves on to washing his insides, first with one finger then adding another without hesitation. Once he’s done, he looks back at his friend with a silent question and is met with a single nod and a unfolded towel waiting for him in Iwaizumi’s arms. Oikawa smiles with relief and happily lets himself be wrapped in the towel and dried out. 

They dress up, close the gym and Iwaizumi accompanies Oikawa to the bus stop. The evening is peaceful, the conversation flows naturally and they have a 10 minutes walk ahead of them. Iwaizumi, affected by the calm atmosphere, feels a sudden impulse and brushes the top of his hand with Oikawa’s. He holds his breath waiting for a reaction. Oikawa stops talking for a brief second in the middle of a sentence, then goes on, not before reaching out and taking his friend’s hand confidently, though. Iwaizumi looks at him surprised and Oikawa smiles brightly at him. They go on, swaying their hands and talking about everything and nothing, and then Iwaizumi follows Oikawa’s bus with his eyes until it disappears behind a corner.

 

***

 

The first time Iwaizumi has Oikawa wash himself from the inside with the team still in the showers is on Friday, and Oikawa really doesn’t like the idea, to say the least. Iwaizumi catches the disoriented glances in his direction when he doesn’t tell their teammates that they will take care of cleaning the gym. Once they’re all done, Oikawa follows uncertainly behind everyone to the showers. Iwaizumi slows down and lets the boy catch up to him.

“We can’t have the others got suspicious about us two staying behind all the time.” He answers the unaddressed question. “I still expect you to take good care of yourself, just like I would.”

Oikawa’s eyes blow up and he looks at his friend with disbelief. “You... You can’t be serious.” He whisper-shouts. “But… they’ll see, Iwa-chan... Please. At home I will...”

“Shh... It will be ok.” He brushes a hand against Oikawa’s. “You will stand behind me and I will talk them away. We can’t keep staying behind, someone will get suspicious.” He watches his friend cautiously. “Will you try to do it?” There’s a question in his eyes, and not-so-well-hidden worry. But it’s the tenderness and the uncertainty that make Oikawa want to do anything possible to make the boy in front of him happy and proud of him. Even if the things he asks for are a bit... unconventional. He can always back down, he reminds himself. But he won’t. Because the reward in this game they’re playing is way too great. And as much as he’s embarrassed to admit it to himself, he didn’t hate most of the things his best friend made him do so far. He naturally enjoyed the attention and being taken care of, in whatever strange form it may be, but it also triggered something much darker and hidden way deeper, that Oikawa was not yet ready to admit to feeling. Besides, he did trust his friend limitlessly to take care of him and never intentionally hurt him. In fact, he always did just that, now that Oikawa thinks about it. It was common knowledge, that Iwaizumi was the responsible one for both of them. In many situations, Iwaizumi was the one keeping his reckless friend away from trouble. He was always there for Oikawa, always like a rock by his side, supporting, protecting and taking care of him. And Oikawa would walk to the end of the world for this boy, he realises. And so, Oikawa gives the only possible answer, with all the confidence he can muster.

“Ok, Iwa-chan. I’ll try.”

Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi’s face loses some the tension for a while, but the uncertainty soon comes back with double force, as if he just now realised the situation he’s putting his friend in. “You don’t have to go... deep. Or actually, you know what, maybe let’s just... skip it for today, like you said, you can...”

“Stop right there, Iwa-chan. You don’t get to back out now. It was your idea, so now you make sure nobody sees, or else I’m changing my name, face and moving to  the fricking North Pole, and you’ll never see me again.” Oikawa considers. “I may send you a postcard once in a while.” He adds playfully and moves ahead, not letting Iwaizumi respond and leaving him dumbfounded.

Oikawa takes the last spot, under the wall, while Iwaizumi stands in front of him, blocking the view for the rest of the team and seemingly carelessly chatting with their teammates. After a while, Oikawa joins in the conversation, and when Iwaizumi looks back at him, he smiles flirtatiously and winks at him. Iwaizumi is left with his jaw hanging open once again, but he quickly collects himself, not to let the others show.

They leave the gym together, talking and laughing. When they part ways, Oikawa waves to Iwaizumi cheerfully and leaves together with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, not looking back at Iwaizumi once. Iwaizumi shakes his head and smiles with disbelief, happy to see his friend in such a good mood, because frankly, he has been worried sick about Oikawa and this new… thing, whatever it is, that they had going on. Because regardless of the careless, cheerful and charming facade he shows on the outside, Iwaizumi knows the boy way to well to let it fool him. Iwaizumi knows, that on the inside Oikawa is a deeply emotional, sensitive, passionate and fragile person, who lets way too much get to him for his own good. He knows about the mask he puts on not to let people too close to him, and that Iwaizumi is so damn lucky, that the boy decided to trust him and let him in. The last thing Iwaizumi wants is to fuck it up and betray this trust. He knows him better than he lets others, and Oikawa himself, know, which is the only reason he let himself go through with this little project, having had the understanding of the boys buttons and secret, unknown even to Oikawa desires and tendencies, sometimes better than Oikawa himself. But that also means, that he knows all of his demons, which makes it so tricky to satisfying him without unintentionally hurting him in the process. He’s motivated to try his best, though.

*

The moment Oikawa closes the door to his home behind him, the recollection of what he had just done hit him and he stares ahead with disbelief. It all seems so surreal now, that he wanders if it wasn’t all a crazy dream. And what if somebody noticed? What would they think of him if they found out? What kind of person would they think he is? Oikawa went to his room, closed the door and sat on the bed, pulling his knees under his chin. And what if Iwa-chan didn’t like it? If he decided that he doesn’t want to do this with him after all? He bit the inside of his mouth and considered. Could they go back to the way they used to be before, after all this? Would Iwaizumi even want to go back? He said he cares about Oikawa, but what if he was just testing how far can he push him, how much can he make him do? Maybe it was all just a big joke with Oikawa being the punch line… No, Iwaizumi is not like that. he wouldn’t do it to Oikawa… Would he? 

A sudden ringtone breaks this train of thoughts and makes Oikawa jump. He looks with disgust at the damn device and sees Iwaizumi’s name light up on the screen. He keeps staring at the phone with a blank expression until it goes silent and turns his head away. Whatever it is, he can tell him tomorrow. Or on Monday. Or preferably never. Right now, the sole thought of facing Iwaizumi scares him to death. He wouldn’t bear looking at his friends face. Or having Iwaizumi look back at him. Having those peering eyes look right through him, seeing things he wasn’t comfortable with anybody seeing. What if they finally saw the real him? And what if that would be something that disgusted him? That made him want to turn away and never look at Oikawa again. Would Oikawa be able to take that? To have his best friend, the only person that was always there for him, ever since he can remember, turn away from him. Probably not. Yet here he is, displaying everything for Iwaizumi to see and poke at, as if he could afford risking the rejection.

Oikawa suddenly feels extremely tired and worn out. He wraps himself in the covers, not bothering to get changed, and lets several more phone calls and messages go unnoticed.

*

A loud banging wake Oikawa up, and then angry footsteps following right after. Oikawa lifts himself on one arm and rubs his eyes. What time is it? Did his parents come home? But they were supposed to be away until tomorrow. He shakes his head confused and looks at the door the moment somebody opens them from the outside.

“Iwa-chan? What are you doing here?” Oikawa asks, confused, and tries to clear his thoughts. Iwaizumi almost runs up to the boy’s bed. 

“Oikawa. What the fuck? Are you ok?” he asks with obvious concern in his voice. “You weren’t answering my phones and I thought…” Oh, right. The annoying ringtone disturbing his sleep. “Why weren’t you answering?”

Oikawa thinks about the answer and the parts of the last evening come back to him one by one. The practice, the shower, and then coming home.

“What time is it?” Iwaizumi looks at him looks at him as if he suddenly became black, but collects himself quickly and sits at the edge of the bed, still facing the boy.

“It’s just past 11. I’m… I’m sorry I just barged into your home like that. I called your parents and they told me the code…”

“You called my parents? Why?”

“I… I was worried about you. After what you… did… in the shower. I wanted to make sure that... you know. That you’re ok.” Oikawa looks down, embarrassed, and tries to cover himself with the cover even further.

“I’m ok, Iwa-chan. I was just... tired, that’s all. I’m sorry I made you worried and come all the way here. But I’m really ok, so… you can…”

“Why are you sleeping in your clothes, Tooru?” And here there are. Those eyes, that he’s so weak for, seeing right through him and all of his lies and disguises. Oikawa turns away his face, frustrated, and tries to stand up.

“I told you. I was tired and fell asleep. I will change in a minute so just…” Iwaizumi stops him with a hand on his wrist. Oikawa hangs his head and waits.

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi starts with trembling voice, but is lost for words. Then he leans in and rests his forehead on Oikawa’s shoulder. The boy looks at him surprised. “I’m sorry…” Iwaizumi says slowly. Oikawa looks confused and tries to gather his thoughts and say something, but before he manages, Iwaizumi seems to collect himself, inhales and starts talking. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you do this. That was a stupid and irresponsible idea. And… I was really worried when you didn’t answer for so long. In the future,  _ please _ , if anything is bugging you, don’t hesitate to come to me. I would really like you to trust me with your worries. Besides, we do need a well working communication if we want this thing to work out. Unless… you changed your mind?”

“No, Iwa-chan. I haven’t.” Oikawa answered quietly.

“On my part, I promise I will never put you in such an uncomfortable position again. I feel like I keep fucking things up. But I will get better,” he doesn’t let Oikawa cut in, “if you let me.” He looks at Oikawa with determination and a hint of frustration.

“I will, Iwa-chan. I’m sorry I made you worried.”

“Don’t be. You did nothing wrong. Just… promise me, that when you’re having those thoughts you’ll… just remember that I’m here. And I really want to help. In any way.”

Oikawa wants to ask how does he know, but decides against it, and just nods slightly.

“Ok, Iwa-chan. I’ll remember.”

“Come on. Let’s get you changed.”

Iwaizumi helps Oikawa into his pajamas and then occompanies him when the boy brushes his teeth. When they come back to the room Oikawa goes back to bed and lays down. Iwaizumi hesitates, standing awkwardly over the boy, and starts to say something, but before he gets out the first word, Oikawa lifts up the covers behind him and taps the mattress. Iwaizumi looks confused for a second, but quickly shakes it off and smiles at the boy.  He drops his clothes, staying only in his briefs and the T-shirt, and lays behind his friend, almost but not quite touching. Oikawa huffs out an annoyed breath, reaches back for Iwaizumi’s hand and puts it over his hip, humming approvingly. They lay there in silence, Iwaizumi massaging small circles on the boy skin and wandering about the events of the past day, until he hears Oikawa’s breathes slow down and the quiet snores here and there. He smiles and lets himself drift off to sleep as well. They have plenty of time to make everything work.


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa wakes up the next morning to the sounds people talking.

“Yes, he’s definitely all right. We had just an exhausting practise yesterday, that’s all.”

“I’m relieved then. I was really worried when you called us yesterday. You know best how he can get when he gets something in his head. I honestly don’t know what that boy would do without you. Thanks for taking care of our son, Hajime.” Oikawa sees Iwaizumi scratch the back of his neck through the crack in the door. 

“I really didn’t do anything special, though.”

“Just you being here makes a big difference.” Oikawa’s mother places a gentle hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Anyway, we’re going to do the shopping, but we’ll be back before noon. Do you boys need anything?”

“I think we’re all right. Thank you. I was actually thinking of taking Oikawa for some food later today, anyway.”

“You do that. Well, then. If you think of something you need just give us a call.” After that Oikawa hears footsteps down the stairs and sees Iwaizumi enter the room, still in the same T-shirt as yesterday, but with trousers on, thank God. He’s still barefoot and with slightly pink cheeks, so there’s no mistaking that he had just woke up.

“You’re awake.” Iwaizumi states the obvious and sits at the edge of the bed. “How did you sleep?” 

“Um… Ok?” Iwaizumi smiles and reaches a hand to his friend.

“Come on, let’s go make breakfast. I’ve got plans for us today.” Oikawa slowly takes the extended hand and follows Iwaizumi to the kitchen. Once they’re done with breakfast, they stay at the dinner table and chat for a good half an hour. Then they clean up and head upstairs to get ready. Oikawa finds a T-shirt for Iwaizumi and sits on the bed, waiting for the boy to change. Iwaizumi notices him watching, and slowly takes off his shirt, letting it drop to the floor. He’s about to start putting the new one, when Oikawa stops him with a hand gesture and silently calls him closer. Iwaizumi approaches slowly and lowers himself between Oikawa’s legs, without breaking the eye contact. They look at each other for a while and then Oikawa leans in and hesitantly pecks Iwaizumi on the mouth. He retreats instantly and looks at his friend with uncertain eyes. Iwaizumi smiles at him, reaches a hand and draws his head back down. They kiss slowly for a while, with Oikawa’s hands tangled in Iwaizumi’s hair, and Iwaizumi’s wandering around Oikawa’s hips and waist. When they break apart, Oikawa connects their foreheads and breathes slowly.

“Are you going to take me on a date?” he asks finally.

“Yeah… Can I?” Oikawa giggles and draws away. 

“Sure, Iwa-chan. Why not.” 

They get dressed, Iwaizumi taking a fresh pair of underwear for Oikawa and helping him put it on, and leave the house. 

The plan Iwaizumi had consisted of visiting a gaming salon and a amusement park, where 

Iwaizumi leaves quite a sum of money and nerves to get a alien plushie for Oikawa. They get ice-cream and go to eat a chinese take-out, waiting for the movie Iwaizumi bought tickets for. After the film, they ditch the bus and Iwaizumi walks Oikawa home. Once they reach Oikawa’s front steps, the boy turns around and looks uncertainty at his friend.

“I really enjoyed today, Iwa-chan. Thank you.” He says, playing with the edges of his sleeves. “Does it mean we’re like…“ he considers. “what does it mean?” Iwaizumi smiles gently.

“Whatever you want it to mean. Would you like to go out with me?” 

“...yeah.” Oikawa answers quietly. Iwaizumi makes a step forward, closing the distance between the two.

“Then that’s what it means.” he says, and leans in to kiss the boy slowly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? I’ll come by around noon.”

“Ok, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa responds breathlessly. 

Iwaizumi waits for Oikawa to close the door behind him and slowly makes his way home.

 

***

 

The next day, Iwaizumi comes just past 11, and after chatting with Oikawa’s parents for a while, the boys make their way up to Oikawa’s room. They spend the afternoon sprawled across Oikawa’s queen bed, talking and laughing. They even decide to do the school assignment, with Oikawa complaining how boring and useless school is. Oikawa’s parents come by to say that they are going back to renovate their summer house, and leave them alone with the standard “You boys be good.” The evening comes, and they continue their doing nothing, with small breaks for snacks. After 20 comes and passes, though, Oikawa becomes restless, fidgeting and looking at the clock every 5 minutes.

“What is it, Shittykawa. Do you have somewhere you need to be?” Oikawa attempts at a giggle, but it falls flat.

“Haha, no. It’s just that…” he begins and trails off.

“What?”

“Last week, you see. You said you had some plans?” he looks at his friend… boyfriend uncertainty and hopes that he won’t have to explain any further. Fortunately Iwaizumi gets what Oikawa is saying right away.

“Yeah… I did. But I thought… that maybe we should take a break from… you know. And just, like, enjoy our new… that we’re together.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi furrowed his brows at the obvious disappointment in Oikawa’s voice.

“Unless… you want to continue?” Oikawa goes quiet and lowers his head. “Tooru? You’re gonna have to answer me to that one if you want us to do… anything.” 

“Ok, yes.” he looks at Iwaizumi determined. “I do. And you?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer right away and gives it some thought. Then he stands up and looks at Oikawa expectantly.

“Ok, then. Let’s go clean your hole, shell we?” The boy gulps under his friends careful gaze and slowly starts to get up. “Do you have the things I left at your place last week?”

“Yes…” Oikawa whispers. “They’re in the bathroom.” Iwaizumi nods and leads the way, with Oikawa following a few steps behind. They enter the bathroom without a word and Oikawa takes out the items Iwaizumi asked for, neatly put into a new washbag, at which Iwaizumi nods approvingly.

“ “Use the toilet and undress.” he says, as he takes the things he needs and puts them by the bath. He then leans against the sink and looks at Oikawa’s slouched figure on the toilet, with his knees tightly connected, hands tangled in the front of his shirt, trying to cover his private parts, and a red face, turned down and away. Once he’s done, Oikawa doesn’t bother pulling his pants up, flushes the toilet and obediently takes of his shirt. He gets in the bathtub and crouches awkwardly, as Iwaizumi turns on the water and pours the soap over the brush.

“Can you lean ahead a little more?” Oikawa complies and leans on the edge of the tub, while Iwaizumi lines up the brush with Oikawa’s hole and pushes in without a warning. Oikawa shuts his eyes tightly and tightens the grip on the tub, but other then that doesn’t move and focuses on breathing. Iwaizumi works the brush inside Oikawa for a while and then washes the foam away once he’s done. Oikawa breathes out, relieved, and makes a move to stand up, but Iwaizumi stops him with a hand on his shoulder and puts the stopper in. Oikawa looks up, confused, to see Iwaizumi go to the washbag and return with a sponge. 

“You can sit back now. You took it so well today, Tooru.” he says, and dips the sponge in the gathering water. “Now relax. Is the water ok?” Oikawa nods and Iwaizumi pours the soap on the sponge. He starts washing Oikawa’s body with his hands, then moving to his torso and paying special attention to the boy’s back. He asks him to hold up one leg at a time, while he washes his feet and moves up, to his calves and thighs. At this point, Oikawa closes his eyes and tilts his head back with pleasure. Once Iwaizumi reaches Oikawa’s dick, he finds it already hard. He looks at Oikawa’s face, and sees a pair of cautious eyes, watching for his reaction. He smiles and begins washing Oikawa’s balls, then tenderly takes the base of his penis in his hand and starts working it up and down the shaft, watching Oikawa’s breath quicken and listening to his muffled gasps. He then gently pulls back the foreskin and washes underneath it as well. Once he’s done, Iwaizumi stands up and takes a towel, motioning for Oikawa to follow him. The boy hesitates, but gets out of the bath and stands awkwardly with his hands dangling at his sides, fighting a battle with himself not to cover his hard member, pointing proudly at the boy in front of him, who fortunately doesn’t comment on it and wraps him in a towel.

“Do you mind if we move to your room for this next part? It’s gonna be more comfortable.” Iwaizumi asks taking the washbag. Oikawa nods and lets himself be led to his bedroom. They enter and Iwaizumi tells Oikawa to sit on the bed. He then takes off the towel from the boys shoulders and lays in out behind him, as much as the fact that Oikawa is sitting on it allows, depriving the boy from the comfort of being covered yet again.

“Open your legs.” he commands and takes something from the washbag. A razor, Oikawa sees. “I will shave your pubic hair now. Try to limit your movements so that I don’t cut you by mistake.” Iwaizumi takes a shaving cream and puts some on his hand, but stops and looks carefully at Oikawa. “Are you ok with that? It’s not gonna grow back fast.”

“I know, Iwa-chan. I… don’t mind.” Oikawa answers and hesitantly puts his legs apart. Iwaizumi takes a look at his hard dick and reaches a cream-covered hand to coax the whole area with it. Once he’s done, he takes the razor and carefully starts shaving, wiping the cream into the towel. He does the area from Oikawa’s thighs to his balls and ends with his happy trail. He then wipes the remains of the cream with a corner of the towel and leans back to admire his work. Oikawa lets him, breathing somewhat unevenly. Iwaizumi reaches a hand and strokes right above boy’s dick. 

“It feels nice. Now,” he puts his hands on both sides of Oikawa’s hips. “I will ask you to get on your hands and knees for me.” 

There’s a pause and Iwaizumi feels the boy’s legs start to tremble subtly, but he starts to get up nevertheless. Iwaizumi stops him with a hand on his hip.

“Do you want to take a break?” he looks Oikawa in the eyes and sees them water suddenly and his lower lip starts to tremble. “Shh… It’s ok.” Iwaizumi tries to soothe the boy. “Let’s take a break, yeah?” he reaches behind the boy and covers his shoulders with the towel. “Do you want to get dressed?” Oikawa shakes his head and attempts to calm his breathing, while Iwaizumi puts his head on boy’s knees and draws lazy circles on his hips and thighs. After a while Oikawa brushes his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. The boy kisses both knees and raises his head. “Ready?” Oikawa nods and closes his eyes when his friend reaches a hand and caresses his cheek. “Ok. Get on your all fours, then, knees apart.”

Oikawa slowly gets up and rearranges himself so that he’s kneeling with his back to Iwaizumi, who puts a hand on his back and guides him down so that he rests his hands on the bed. “Knees apart.” Iwaizumi reminds. Oikawa complies and is now displayed shamelessly for his friend. He looks back at him hesitantly and is met with peering eyes looking right at his backside. His face reddens and he makes a move to put his butt down.

“Iwa-chan…” he barely whispers. 

“Stay.” Iwaizumi stops him with a hand on Oikawa’s hip and looks at him intently. Then his gaze softens and he pets his hip. “I’ll be careful, so try not to move.” he says and briefly kisses Oikawa’s asscheek, at which the boy bows his head down, embarrassed. Iwaizumi reaches for the shaving cream, cowers Oikawa’s ass with it and carefully starts to shave him. Once he’s done he wipes the cream away with the towel once again. “Don’t move, please. I’ll be right back.” he says and leaves the room. Oikawa fidgets, but stays in position and listens to the water being turned on and then off in the bathroom. He hears the boy get back in the room, but doesn’t turn back and strains his ears. Even then, he doesn’t hear his friend kneel back behind him and flinches, despite himself, upon warm hands on both of his buttcheeks, first rubbing something in (an aftershave, Oikawa remembers from the things Iwaizumi brought) and then pulling them apart.

“You’re beautiful.” the boy whispers. He then suddenly leans in and licks a stripe up Oikawa’s crack. Oikawa yelps and lunges ahead, but is pulled back by two strong hands.

“Don’t, Iwa-chan! It’s… It’s dirty.” 

“It’s not, though.” comes a response, and the boy presses his mouth directly to the boy’s hole. “Let me do this, Tooru.” he says into the skin and goes back to licking. Oikawa visibly fights with himself for a while, but eventually gives in to the pleasure and lets Iwaizumi do as he pleases.

This goes on for a while, Oikawa whimpering and squirming in Iwaizumi’s grasp. He gasps when Iwaizumi pushes his tongue through the rim of muscles and explores his insides. After a while, Oikawa starts bucking his hips back into Iwaizumi’s face, while his hands give up and he drops his head to the towel underneath him. Eventually Iwaizumi gives Oikawa’s hole one last kiss and draws back. “Lay on your back.” he whispers. Oikawa whimpers and drops breathlessly to the side. Iwaizumi helps the boy rearrange himself the way he wants him, and is now facing a hard, pulsing member, with precum already gathered at the tip. He licks his lips and reaches a hand to gather the substance at his finger. He looks at it with consideration. “Here.” Iwaizumi puts the finger to Oikawa’s lips. The boy turns his head away. “Wet them for me.” Not looking back, Oikawa slowly parts his lips to lick at the finger, and Iwaizumi takes the chance to push two fingers into boys mouth. Oikawa winces at tasting himself, but hesitantly works his tongue and coaxes the fingers with saliva. As the boy is preoccupied with the task, Iwaizumi focuses on his penis, and takes the tip into his mouth. Oikawa gasps and lets go of Iwaizumi’s fingers, that immediately go straight to the boy’s asshole. Iwaizumi wastes no time, pushing one finger inside, in time with dipping his head further. It goes in smoothly, as the boy was already loosened from Iwaizumi’s tongue, but Oikawa throws his head back and moans quietly. Iwaizumi bops his head up and down, quickly adding second finger to the boy’s hole. The saliva soon dries out, making the movement dry, but Oikawa is a moaning, trembling mess nevertheless. 

When Iwaizumi feels Oikawa getting close, he lets go of his dick with a pop and replaces his mouth with a hand, working in synch with rough fingers moving and scissoring inside the boy. Oikawa comes hard, Iwaizumi angeling his penis so that the cum lands on the boy’s belly and bites his lip at the feeling of the muscles clamping and unclamping on his fingers. When Oikawa drops limp on the bed, Iwaizumi gently removes them and goes to the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth, with which he cleans boy’s stomach. When he’s done with the cleaning, he stops and looks at Oikawa, who’s now sitting on the bed hugging his knees and looking ahead with a blank expression.

“Come on, let’s get you under covers.” Oikawa lets himself be tucked in, while Iwaizumi takes off his trouser and lays next to the boy on the bed, hugging him tightly through the cover. “Are you ok?” Oikawa doesn’t answer. “Tooru? Talk to me.” Iwaizumi moves closer and tries to move Oikawa’s head so that they’re facing each other.

“You’re hard.” the boy says suddenly and rises on his hands. Iwaizumi looks awkwardly at the bulge in his boxers.

“Yeah… don’t worry about…” 

“I will do yours, too. I can.” Oikawa attempts to frantically untangle himself from the covers. “I can suck it for you, Iwa-chan, so let me…” Iwaizumi grabs him by the shoulders.

“Tooru. Hey, Tooru. Stop.” he holds the boy in place. “Look at me.” Oikawa doesn’t, breathing hard. Iwaizumi sighs and gently guides the boy down into a lying position. “Don’t worry about me now. Relax. Are you ok?” he repeats, but doesn’t get an answer this time, either. Instead, he sees the boy curl into a ball and feels him start to tremble slightly.

“You don’t want me to…” Oikawa whispers. “You think it’s gross, don’t you, Iwa-chan? You think I’m…?” he doesn’t finish, because his voice breaks and tears start running freely down his cheeks. 

“No. No, don’t cry. Shh…” Iwaizumi hugs the boy and whispers into his neck. “I don’t think you’re gross. How could I? I think you’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful person I know. You hear me? I… I love you.” There’s a silence after that.

“I’m not gross?”

“No.” Iwaizumi sighs. “You’re beautiful.”

“But you don’t want to come.” Oikawa sniffles.

“It’s not like that. I really want to. Obviously. But you don’t have to worry about that now.”

“Why?” The boy asks miserably. “I want to,” sniffle. “make you feel good, too.” he turns to look at Iwaizumi. “Can I? Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi gulps.

“I…” the boy tries to thinks quickly what to answer, not to distress his friend even further. “I can use your thighs maybe? If you’re okay with it?”

“My thighs?” Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi with eyes full of hope.

“Yeah. Um…” Iwaizumi moves, reaches for the washbag and pulls out a bottle. “I could… move between your thighs.” He moves back to his boyfriend and kisses him briefly on his lips. “Would you like that?”

“Yeah…” Oikawa breathes, while Iwaizumi rearranges himself so that he’s under the covers behind the boy, pulls his boxers down and pops the bottle open. “Iwa-chan…” Oikawa moans at the lubed hand between his thighs. Iwaizumi’s penis comes right after, settling in place.

“Is that ok?” Iwaizumi tries to control his voice, which turns out to be more difficult than he thought. Oikawa nods vigorously.

“Yes, Iwa-chan. Do you feel good?” Iwaizumi doesn’t answer and leans in, instead to kiss the boy passionately. He reaches a hand in front of them, finds Oikawa’s member and starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

They don’t go on for a long time before Oikawa is bucking his hips desperately and soon comes again into Iwaizumi’s hand, with his boyfriends name on his lips. He’s breathing hard and starts to whimper with overstimulation from Iwaizumi rubbing against him sensitive member. “Hajime…” he whispers into Iwaizumi’s lips, at which Iwaizumi stills and also comes without warning, barely making it in time to catch his own cum in his hand, already covered with Oikawa’s.

They lay there, panting hard, until Iwaizumi’s breath stills and he tries to untangle himself from the other boy, which is met with discontent groan. “I have to clean us up. I’ll be right back.”

“No… Don’t go.” Oikawa hugs the arm flung over his shoulder tighter. “I’ll clean.” he says and brings the come-covered hand to his lips.

“Tooru…”

“Shh, Iwa-chan. Let me do this.” he says and, not waiting for a response, starts licking the sticky substance. Iwaizumi lets him, astonished. “Don’t go, ok? Iwa-chan?” he asks quietly once he’s done. Iwaizumi looks at the boy in his arms and smiles to himself.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he kisses the back of Oikawa’s head. “Let’s sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its only going one place now


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep changing the number of chapters but I just like this fic too much to finish, sorry and enjoy

Oikawa was super stressed before stepping into the shower after the next practice, but the team didn’t comment on his new pubic hairstyle. They noticed, there’s no doubt in that. They did steal curious glances, and Oikawa saw the inefficiently covered teasing smiles, that Matsukawa and Hanamaki gave him, but the potential unasked questions quickly died down before they had a chance to be asked the moment Iwaizumi stepped in between them and started a seemingly casual conversation. But the warning glances he sent their friends didn’t escape Oikawa’s notice, and he smiled under his breath before joining in the conversation.

They didn’t comment on the new practices Iwaizumi implemented into their everyday life, either. And neither did Oikawa. He accepted, reluctantly at first, the various ways Iwaizumi manifested their new relationship. They were small things, combined together, though, they made it impossible not to notice the change in their dynamics. And so, things like helping him dress after practice, tying his shoes, helping him into his jacket or sharing and getting food for him became a norm. He also made sure Oikawa ate, drank and slept properly. And the team’s acceptance came much more naturally and painlessly than Oikawa expected. They actually didn’t seem a whole lot surprised and just took it for what it was.

The first time Iwaizumi reluctantly took Oikawa’s hand during their way back home after a won match with another school, all the reactions they got was an exaggerated “get a room” from Hanamaki and a “fucking finally” from Matsukawa in a tone of a 90-year-old man who’s waited for something far too long. The others gave them some encouraging smiles, but other than that, there were no explosions, as Oikawa low-key expected to be.

At home Iwaizumi didn’t hold back with interfering in Oikawa’s private activities, neither. Especially his hygiene. He didn’t budge from pushing Oikawa’s boundaries of comfort, but made sure to never overstep any. He enjoyed brushing Okawa’s teeth, cutting his nails or helping him in the toilet. The first time he approached the boy from behind with the intention of doing so, though, Oikawa got extremely tensed and couldn’t release for good couple of minutes. Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s soft dick gently and patiently whispered encouragements into his ear, while softly kissing his neck. When Oikawa finally did let go and started pissing, he did so with a sob and couple of tears rolled down his cheek. Iwaizumi kissed them away and they moved to bed for a cuddling session, ending with both of them having to change their underwear, before Iwaizumi went to the shop to get them ice cream.

Except for all that, they also made it the routine to spend every Sunday together, finishing the day with a weekly washing and shaving. Even if during the week they didn’t get time they needed and Oikawa had to do all the washing by himself, only reporting to Iwaizumi about it and undergoing a quick check-up, during the weekends Iwaizumi always made sure to focus his whole attention on his boyfriend and give him the loving treatment he deserves. Oikawa also wants to make him as happy as possible and takes everything Iwaizumi gives him like a champ. He learned to relax his muscles while Iwaizumi washes his ass, after which he always presents himself on his all fours for his boyfriend to shave him, as well as letting Iwaizumi help him with dressing or in the bathroom, whether it is at home or in school.

Despite their undeniable closeness, though, Iwaizumi is still extremely careful with Oikawa and is reluctant to step some boundaries. When it comes to their bedroom life they still didn’t move past Iwaizumi medically jacking off or blowing Oikawa in bath or in bed, and occasionally him coming between Oikawa’s thighs, also only after being encouraged. Oikawa always makes sure to do everything Iwaizumi ask for as well as he can, but after some time he started to feel some sort of... imbalance. He could not shake the feeling, that Iwaizumi was treating him like a porcelain doll, too fragile to use in any way. It seemed as if he was only serving him, taking care of him, and insistently not taking anything in return.

One Saturday night night after their cleaning session Iwaizumi tucked Oikawa in, laid beside him under the covers and started stroking him lasily until the boy was a gasping, wriggling mess, groping at Iwaizumi’s arms and shoulders. Once he came, Iwaizumi guided his cum-covered hand to the boy’s lips, who leaped the liquid obediently, despite his heavy limbs and eyelids closing on their own. He then hummed with content at a warm body that embraced him and didn’t realise when he drifted into sleep.

*

Oikawa woke up that night to a sound of heathy breathing and something gripping tightly is hip. He listened for a while, trying to make out what Iwaizumi was doing, but he must have made a noise or tensed up, because the movements and sounds behind him suddenly stopped.

“Oikawa?” came Iwaizumi’s hoarse voice. Oikawa didn’t answer, just lied there in silence. Suddenly the hand from his hip retreated and there was some movement behind him. “Um… I’m sorry I woke you up. I’m just… You can go back to sleep, Tooru.” Iwaizumi looked ahead and was met with a pair of chocolate eyes staring into him intensely. 

“What are you doing?”

“I…” But Oikawa didn’t let him finish the sentence.

“You were touching yourself.” he said matter-of-factly. “Why didn’t you ask me to do it. You know I can do it for you.” He follows up right after and moves, so that he can see Iwaizumi’s face and looks at him with determined eyes. “You always insist on doing only mine. I… I want to make you feel good, too. Why won’t you use me to feel good?” he huffs out a frustrated breath. “And why don’t we ever do… You know. Other stuff?” The boy goes silent for a while. “Why don’t we have sex?” Oikawa lets the question hang in the air.

Iwaizumi opens his mouth, but no sound emerges, so he closes it again and tries again. “Tooru…” he finally says weakly and tries to pull boy’s head back to himself, but Oikawa resists.

“No. We’re taking now.” he insists with a pout. “Do you not want to do it with me? Because I know how it works, you know, I checked and… and I can take it, so…”

Iwaizumi finally looks Oikawa in the eyes with a force that made Oikawa stop breathing for a millisecond, and is evidently considering.

“You checked, hm? Why don’t you tell me, then, how  _ does  _ it work?” the sudden change in the air took Oikawa by surprise and he just stared open-eyed at the boy in front of him. “Go on, tell me. What did you find out? What would you like me to do to you?”

The confidence disappeared as if it was never there and Oikawa felt like a small animal eye to eye with a hungry predator. “Well…” he started hesitantly, feeling his cheeks start o burn. “You would just… put your… in my, um…” Oikawa seemed to have temporarily lost all his communicative skills, at which Iwaizumi just hummed and started stroking boys hip.

“In your what, Tooru?” he whispered innocently into boys ear. Oikawa took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. 

“In my butt. You’ve already put your finger in and, um, and the brush.” Oikawa is bright red by this point. “And the pushing, it helps too, so I… I can take it, you know.”

Iwaizumi’s hand wandered slowly down, between his cheeks and further, until he touched Oikawa’s whole and he scratched it slightly with his nail, at which Oikawa drawed a sharp breath. “Right here? And  _ how  _ would I put it in? How would I put my dick inside you, Tooru?” he asked, looking straight at Oikawa, while pushing experimentally at the puckered hole. “Wouldn’t it be a little dry? Or maybe…” the finger went past the tight rim of muscles. "you can take it dry?”

Oikawa drew a sharp breath, but other than that he kept himself relaxed and held Iwaizumi’s gaze. Iwaizumi crocked an eyebraw and pushed the finger further in, than pulled it back experimentally. There was nothing to ease the way and Oikawa winced from the friction. “I can take it...” He whispered weakly. “Or you could use a lotion?”

Iwaizumi pulled his finger out and circled boy’s hole with consideration.  “A lotion, huh? What if I don’t have any? Can you do something about it?” He moved his hand away from Oikawa’s ass to his face and cupped his cheek. Looking carefully at the boy’s face, he guided tips of his two fingers to Oikawa’s lips. 

Oikawa was breathing hard and his lips trembled slightly, but he opened them further nevertheless. “Yeah…” he whispered, and took the tips into his mouth. Iwaizumi hummed and pushed them further in, exploring Oikawa’s mouth. The boy was cooperating, working his tongue eagerly around the fingers, while Iwaizumi rocks them gently in and out of Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa moans quietly and closes his eyes, enjoying Iwaizumi’s and his own taste on his fingers. Suddenly the fingers brush the back of his throat and Oikawa gags, snapping his eyes open. Iwaizumi quickly pulls his fingers back and waits for Oikawa to swallow and calm his breathing.

“Are you ok?” He searches Oikawa’s eyes for any sign of distress.

“Yeah, yes... Um, sorry, I just…”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No. No, Iwa-chan. I’m just not used to it, ‘s all...” Oikawa answers awkwardly. “But I can practice.” he adds quickly. “I can get used to it, so, just, don’t stop, ok? I want to…”

Iwaizumi smiles at the boy and brushes a thumb across his lips. “Shall we try this again, than?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa breathes out.

“Ok. Open up.” Oikawa obliges parting his lips and Iwaizumi puts his fingers back in. “Try to breathe through your nose.” he says, grabbing the back of Oikawa’s neck firmly to keep him in place, and pushes his fingers further, until they hit Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa gags again, but Iwaizumi draws his fingers only for a second this time, than puts them back in, this time reaching further. Oikawa shuts his eyes tight and does his best to focus on breathing and keeping his gag reflex under control. It’s hard and his eyes start to water but he intentionally stays pliant in Iwaizumi’s hands, letting him do whatever he wants, despite his throat clamping on upon intrusion. Iwaizumi keeps pushing his fingers in and out Oikawa’s throat while smoothing the back of his neck. 

After a while of drool starts to gather and drip over Oikawa’s chin and onto the bed. Iwaizumi notices and stops abusing Oikawa’s throat, at which the boy takes a shaky breath.

“Look at the mess you made.” Iwaizumi wipes the dripping drool from Oikawa’s chin and examines his wet fingers. He then looks back at the boy in front of him with darkened eyes. “Lay down.” he says suddenly, seemingly having came to some conclusion. “On your back.”

Oikawa swallows and moves slowly to get in position he’s been told to, then looks expectantly at his boyfriend. “Put your legs up and hold them by your knees.” He says as he settles between Oikawa’s open legs and looks him up and down with appreciation and his gaze settles at his exposed hole. Oikawa sees this and tries to close his legs back but Iwaizumi grabs him by the ankle. “Stay.” He reaches his saliva-covered hand and pushes two fingers into Oikawa without warning. He feels the muscles there tighten while the boy yelps and shrieks back, but stills himself before Iwaizumi can react. “Shh.” Iwaizumi soothes him and rubs his other hand along the boys thigh. “Relax and take it”.

After a while the spit dries out and Oikawa starts to wriggle in discomfort, with his dick laying on his belly, the memory of a hard-on long gone. 

“What do you want, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asks slowly. Oikawa looks at him with determined eyes.

“Take me.” he breathes out. Iwaizumi looks back at him, observing.

“It will hurt.” The boy’s features twist for a split second but he collects himself quickly, with the fear left only in his eyes.

“Ok” he whispers. Iwaizumi looks at him sternly for a long time without making a move. Then he sighs and removes the fingers from Oikawa’s hole.

“What if it’s dirty, though?” Oikawa looks taken aback. 

“What?” Iwaizumi leads the boy’s legs down and around himself, which Oikawa reluctantly allows, and starts massaging his thighs with both hands.

“What if it’s dirty?” he repeats.

“Well…” Oikawa tries to collect his thoughts, which, given the situation and their position, turns out to be tricky. “You… washed me?” he answers slowly. Iwaizumi keeps watching him intensely, with a new hint of interest now. Oikawa averts his eyes and continues. “Also… you’ve got those things...? You know, in the washbag? And… I can use them. I will... make myself clean… for you. Ok?” Iwaizumi hums approvingly at that and shifts their position so that he’s spooning his boyfriend again.

“I would love that. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, though. It’s not so simple and it can be dangerous if you have no experience. And I  _ don’t  _ want you hurting yourself.” Iwaizumi says emphatically and squeezes Oikawa’s arm, but quickly loosens his grip and starts lightly scratching Oikawa’s forearm instead. “I love you, Tooru. Let’s go to sleep for now.”

“But... You still didn’t cum.” The boy accuses with as much persistence as he can muster.

“Tomorrow, Tooru. Sleep now.”

Oikawa pouts but doesn’t answer, still a little light-headed from the turn of events, but drifts off to sleep under Iwaizumi’s gentle touches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me i can't stop, still one more to come
> 
> they were supposed to just talk in this chap but the boys had different plans

On Sunday Oikawa wakes up in bed alone. He rubs his eyes and tries to remember where he is, what year it is and what happened last evening. A sudden cough that rips through his throat and the pain that follows considerably help with the task, as the memory of Iwaizumi's fingers pushing into and down his throat come crushing on him, followed by the shame fear want and excitement that he felt as he fell asleep last night. It all felt so unreal and distant, almost like a dream, yet still so clear in this normal and familiar surroundings of his own room in the lazy Sunday morning. Yet despite the familiarity there's still the feeling of something missing. 

A sound of someone moving in the kitchen and clattering of dishes pulls Oikawa from his thoughts. He lifts the covers to examine his attire and is not surprised to find that he's completely naked. The feeling of anticipation and nervousness from when he thought Iwaizumi was finally going to make the final move wash over him and it doesn't help with his already half hard cock. He shakes his head to clear his mind and considers his options. Going completely naked is out of the question, in case he was mistaken and it was actually his parents pottering around in the kitchen. He wanted to spare them from the sight of the effects of Iwaizumi's work on his private parts for as long as possible. And a pair of clean underwear paired with Iwaizumi’s T-shirt seem still sexy enough yet pg-13 version of his morning self, and something tells him the boy is still going to appreciate it. It’s not out of the question that he’s going to end up without them soon enough anyway. At least that’s what Oikawa low-key hopes for, after last night’s unfinished business.

Oikawa gives himself a onceover in his full body mirror and quickly leaves the room before he gets to shy and self-conscious and quietly makes his way down the stairs. He peeks into the kitchen and stares. At the moment he's pretty sure he’d happily sacrifice never feeling Iwaizumi's dick inside him just to wake up to the sight that awaits him in the kitchen for the rest of his life. The cuteness of too small pajama bottoms with stars and moons Oikawa lent him the first night he slept over combined with the morning sun kissing the defined muscles of his shirtless back leave Oikawa in complete awe. He watches mesmerised the muscles work as the man makes something on the counter.

After a while Iwaizumi turns around to put whatever he was doing on the plates prepared on the table behind him, but stops in him movements having noticed Oikawa behind the door frame. The surprise quickly fades into a gentle smile and they keep eye contact as Oikawa slowly and sensually abodens his hiding spot and makes his way to his boyfriend. Iwaizumi puts what turns out to be a frying pan with pancakes back on the stove and reaches his hands to Oikawa, who gladly accepts the invitation and curls himself in the strong embrace with Iwaizumi's hands landing on the boy’s waste. Oikawa closes his eyes and inhales the Iwaizumi smell.

"Did you sleep well?" A low groan is all Oikawa is able to muster in response. Iwaizumi smiles and guides Oikawa to the couch, where he joins him right after with pancakes with berries and syrup. They eat in a comfortable silence, but as Oikawa finishes his second portion he feels the increasing tension in his stomach and the threat of the inevitably approaching conversation about the events of the last night. Iwaizumi is already done with his pancakes and is just observing Oikawa cautiously. Soon, when there is nothing left on Oikawa's plate to distract himself with, the boy reluctantly puts the plate away and folds his hands on his knees. He can't quite meet Iwaizumi's eyes so his gaze joins his hands on his lap.

"Come closer, Tooru. We should talk." Iwaizumi says gently and waits for Oikawa to move reluctantly to settle on his side. "Yesterday was… unexpected." He continues calmly, obviously having thought of what was about to say beforehand, as his hand casually lands on Oikawa's thigh and starts innocently massaging him there. Oikawa looks at his boyfriend, who doesn't address the surprise in his eyes. "We will have sex soon.” He says matter-of-factly and looks Oikawa in the eyes as his hand finds his still semi-hard dick through the boxers. The boy whimpers but doesn't make any move and lets Iwaizumi fumble his junk. "There are several things that I want to discuss with you before that, though, that I'm... concerned about. You seem to already know how it works.” He smirks and starts slowly jerking Oikawa off through the material. "But before we do anything we will use the items from the wash bag.” He looks into Oikawa's eyes, looking for any sign of distress, and continues when he doesn't find any. "We will do it next week, on Sunday. If you're okay with that. I, too, have to do some more research and prepare. Also, we will go get tested this week.” He keeps a steady eye on the face in front of him, Oikawa making a visible effort to stay focused and listen, which is not easy considering the gentle touches, while his hips fall more and more apart. "It is a big deal, Tooru. I want it to be good for both of us. And I need to know that you're 100% sure about this.” As if in response, Oikawa whimpers and buckles his hips up searching more friction, but Iwaizumi is not having it and he take the hand away. "You're not paying attention. What did I just say?” Oikawa winces but reopens his eyes and tries to focus his gaze.

"Um… That I need me to be sure. But I am sure, Iwa-chan. I really am.” He takes Iwaizumi’s hand in his. "I trust you. You've done nothing but taken good care of me. And I know you'll do just that with this, too. And I also … want to make you feel good. I want to be good to you, too, Iwa-chan.” He looks determined now.

Iwaizumi looks him deep in the eyes. Once he seems satisfied with whatever it is that he saw in them he gently lets go of Oikawa's hand. "Take the boxers off, Tooru.” Oikawa startles but quickly recoils and lifts his hips to slowly slide the boxers down his thighs. His dick springs up immediately, lifting up the T-shirt. Iwaizumi gently pushes Oikawa's knee to the side and hums approvingly. He brushes a finger up Oikawa's length and watches his reaction. The boy is plaint, waiting for his next move. Iwaizumi smiles at that and leans back against the sofa. "Come here.” He says gently and pats his thigh. Oikawa moves uncertainly and lets himself be positioned facing Iwaizumi, with his knees on either side of his lap. He struggles with where to put his hands and eventually settles for resting them on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Look at yourself. You’re so hard. It must be uncomfortable.” He says and grabs Oikawa’s dick in a firm hand, but doesn't move it. “Go on, make yourself feel good. Move your hips.” Oikawa looks uncertain but he steadies himself on Iwaizumi’s shoulders and gives a experimental push into the boy’s hand. “Just like that.” iwaizumi encourages and pushes unexpectedly two fingers into Oikawa's slightly open mouth. “Wet them for me.” Oikawa hums around the fingers and reluctantly starts rutting into Iwaizumi’s fist in rhythm with the fingers in his mouth. Iwaizumi wastes no time and moves the wet fingers to Oikawa's behind, pushing them both into the boys warm hole. The muscles there protest and tense up. Oikawa whimpers and hangs his head low. The added sensation of the rough fingers exploring his insides make him shiver, with hair falling into his face. “God, you're so beautiful.” Iwaizumi loosens the grip on Oikawa's dick and instead focuses on fingering and stretching his hole. “You have to get used to getting your pleasure like that if we are to make the next step. Try to focus on my fingers inside you.”

“Iwaa… ahh” Oikawa throws his head back and squeezes Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “I'm close… please…”

“You can come whenever you want to.” Oikawa squeezes his eyes and bounces frantically against Iwaizumi’s hand, seeking what little friction he can get. Iwaizumi feels the muscles around his fingers tighten desperately on his fingers and takes mercy on the boy, grabbing his dick firmly and starts to jerking him off into completion.

Oikawa comes with a cry onto Iwaizumi’s stomach, shudders and slumps against his chest, head falling to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi gently removes the fingers from Oikawa's ass and instead brushes them through his hair. “You're so good to me, Tooru. You're doing so well for me. So beautiful.” Oikawa hums, still breathing unevenly. Once he comes down from his high he pushes himself up on shaky hands. He's not quite ready to look Iwaizumi in the eyes just yet, so instead his eyes land on clear bulge in the other boy’s pants.

“Iwa-chan…" his hand comes up to grab at the bulge and he looks up to, just be met with raw eyes filled with poorly covered lust. “I will do yours.” He says, slides down between Iwaizumi’s open legs and looks up into the dark, hungry eyes. Oikawa shudders at the intensity of the gaze, but doesn't break the eye contact and instead reaches for the hem of Iwaizumi’s pajama pants and tugs at them. Iwaizumi seemingly regained enough of a clear mind to lift his hips and let Oikawa slide the pants down, making Oikawa face his hard on.

“Here, clean this first.” He guides Oikawa to the drying cum on his stomach and the boy licks it clean. Suddenly Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s head with both hands. “Don’t move.”

All the confidence has lost Oikawa’s body, leaving him lost, nervous and visibly shaking, but he tries not to show it, determined to do well for his boyfriend. Iwaizumi sees right through him and is back to his caring self. “Hey, Tooru. Look at me. You’re okay. You can back down in any moment. I don't want you to push yourself. I don't want you... hurting yourself for my sake.” He brushes Oikawa's cheek. “I need you to be 100% on board with anything we do here, and you have to enjoy it as well. I don't want you doing anything that you're not comfortable with just to please me. Like you wanted to yesterday.” Iwaizumi says gently, not to frighten the man at his feet. “I don't want to… take you and hurt you. I don't want you to struggle through it. That's the last thing i would want, you need to know that. And if we are to… make it a bit… rougher or… unconventional” he says carefully picking his words. “I need to know that you're not only doing it for me, but that you’re also enjoying it. And you're the one picking the pace. And the intensity. Do you understand?”

“Iwa-chan….” Oikawa unexpectedly smiles at the boy above him. “You take such good care of me. I sometimes think you know me better than i know myself. Honestly, what would i do without you. And that's why … I’d trust you with anything. And also…” he looks down at his hands. “I don't mind it… if it hurts. A bit. It's not only that I can take it. But also I… I want to take it, you know? Not only to please you. I just… want to. I enjoy it. I do. Sometimes it’s a lot to take in, but I want it just as much as you do. You just need to be a bit patient at times. But you need to trust me as well. You know? When I tell that I want you. All of you and all you have to offer. I mean it.” He smiles and kisses the inside of Iwaizumi’s thigh. “You're not hurting me. And I know you never would. But you could, like, test me. You could, um, hurt me… I mean, a little, you know? And I will tell you when I can't take it anymore. I will. That way you'll be able to trust me that I don't overdo it for your sake. I appreciate you being this gently with me, but I also want to be useful to you. So um… F… fuck my mouth?”

Iwaizumi looks down at him with dark eyes and a bit of an awe. "Okay then." He says slowly. "I'm going to fuck your mouth. I'm not going to be gentle. So once you can't take it anymore. You tap my leg. But I do want you to hold as long as you can. Are you ready?” Oikawa gulps and nods as calmly as he can. "Open up." Oikawa takes a steading breathe and opens his mouth. Iwaizumi puts a firm hand on the back of Oikawa's neck and pulls him down. “I’ll go slowly at first.” Oikawa is still shaking a little from the mixture of fear and excitement, but does as he's told and wraps his lips around the tip of Iwaizumi’s member without breaking the eye contact. Iwaizumi lets out a low groan and pushes Oikawa further down, until he hits the back of his throat. The boy startles despite himself and pushes against the hand lightly, but it doesn't bulge. “Shh. It's ok. Breathe through your nose. Just like we practiced yesterday.” Oikawa takes a shaky breath and tries to relax his body. “Come on, a little bit deeper.”

Oikawa does his best to please his boyfriend, swirling his tongue around and swallowing around Iwaizumi’s dick. He lets Iwaizumi set the pace and stays pliant in his hands, focusing on taking shaky breathes whenever he gets a chance to and relaxing his muscles, as well as keeping his eyes open, which turns out to be impossible and he soon has to shut them tight in desperate attempt to stop the tears falling freely down his cheeks. Soon his nose waters as well and breathing becomes impossible. Iwaizumi senses this and pulls away, letting Oikawa draw a desperately needed breath. When Oikawa looks up he’s met with intense, dark eyes and he startles yet again, but Iwaizumi’s actions are gentle and caring, as he reaches for the tissue from the table next the couch.

“Here.” He handles it to Oikawa and takes it back once the boy has blown his nose. “Are you okay? Do you want to continue?” Oikawa sniffles and nods. Iwa nods back and guides his face back down without another word. This time Oikawa doesn’t struggle and takes Iwaizumi as deep as he can, opening his throat.

It doesn’t take long before Iwaizumi is shuddering and coming down Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa tries to swallow down the warm liquid but ends up coughing most of it out. He goes for cleaning the part that landed on Iwaizumi’s skin but the boy stops him with a hand guiding him up and into his lap. Oikawa looks into Iwaizumi’s eyes and smiles shyly. Iwaizumi smiles back and embraces the boy.

"You did so good, Tooru.” He says and starts kissing the tears and cum from Oikawa’s whole face with little pecks. “Are you ok?”

"Yes, Iwa-chan. Did you feel good?” Oikawa asks with hope in his voice.

"So so good, baby. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Than we can finish our talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit basic n a tiny tiny bit rushed, i feel like im going in circles n repeating mself also the language is kinda poor but oh well
> 
> also b honest did i overdo it with the baby petname
> 
> also when oi takes off his boxers n his dick springs against the t-shirt i took the idea from the cutest porn vid  
> https://pl.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5a51aceb55191  
> hope i dont get banned or sth for linking ph but here, enjoy this gem and youre welcome


End file.
